Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade, at Magic Kingdoms (Disneyland Montreal). Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, The parade celebrates the festival from Disney's films.. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Flights of Fantasy Parade. Development Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a spectacle fleet of fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Richard Improta, Acrobatic performance designer André Simard, Sound designer Jonathan Deans, Creative Director Steve Davison and Managing Producer Francois Macerola. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disneyland Park Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Ringling Bros. Presents Circus XTREME, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Ringling Bros, Tokyo Disney Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes During two show stop moments of " Disney's Dreams of Fantasy ". On July, 15, 2015, Centre Bell rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Dreams of Fantasy Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Disneyland Montreal to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Unit *'Mickey Mouse Opening Unit:' The parade starts with Bumble Boogie from Melody Time in “Bee Take Wonder”, Bumble Bee is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Musical Boat named “Adventure of Music”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale, capped off with a special appearance by Tin Soldier and Ballerina from Disney’s hit animated feature, “''Fantasia 2000''”. *'Pinocchio Unit:' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Puppet Show With four (Dutch and French puppet), and a performer in a Wind-Up bringing up the rear. During the show stop, six bungee-jumping Russian Puppet rise into the air to perform tricks on a float similar to the Caught Up in Daydreams float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Alice in Wonderland Unit:' Based on the 1951 animated film. The larger float features Tea Party on a float similar to the Forest Friends float of Jubilation!. with Alice and White Rabbit riding on bicycle tea Party behind the brightly colored, Mad tea Party. Various characters Tweedledee and Tweedledum ride, the next float The larger flamingos and hedgehogs 36-foot-long float decked out with butterfly girls, and a performer in a Dragonfly bringing up the rear. Later, this unit also added Ladybug from Tokyo Disneyland's former Nighttime parade named Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. *'Ratatouille Unit:' Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Remy and Emile styled to look like the Cook. Rat dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Paris dancers and four male Paris dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Food rises into the air on a float similar to the Jumpin' Jungle Jam float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Frozen Unit:' Based on the 2013 animated film. Anna and Elsa takes on the starring role atop Elsa's Ice Palace, which has Snow on the sides on a float similar to the Opening float of Jubilation!, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four snow fairies ride on the ice cars, and two Frozen girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ *'The Little Mermaid Unit:' Based on the 1989 animated film. Ariel proudly presents his Under the Sea. He Seashell in the air, on a float similar to the Bubbles float of Jubilation!. Sebastian leads her dancing team, which is formed of Fish dancers and Octopus. *'Toy Story Unit:' Based on the Disney and Pixar film. The larger float features Woody the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Paint the Night Parade and deliver the greatest. Also on the float, Woody sits in a different side and includes the Troikas. *'Finale & Jaq and Gus Airship Unit:' The parade culminates with a 90-foot-long Rainbow caravan of characters featuring Dumbo, Cinderella, Peter Pan, The Sword & the Stone, The Aristocats, Oliver and Company and Fantasia . Flying of color. There’s Pegasus horse on a float similar to the To infinity and Beyond float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. The Hippos and The Alligators from Fantasia, also the sassy Fariy Girls with cotton-color-like hair celebrating Pixie Hollow. Sporting zany new costumes Jaq and Gus sit sky high in Pixie Dust — a giant hot air balloon that rounds out. The Final float is the original float from The Legend of Mythica Songs Featured Background Music: *"Vuelie" from Frozen (intro only) / "Let It Go" from Frozen (upbeat version) *'Show Stop song:' upbeat version of "When Can I See You Again?" from Wreck-It Ralph *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings"'' / "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" / "Little Wooden Head" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Painting the Roses Red" **'RATATOUILLE UNIT:' ***''"Is It Soup Yet?"'' / "Special Order" / "Le Festin" **'FROZEN UNIT:' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let It Go" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Daughters of Triton" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"That's What Makes the World Go Round"'' / "Good Company" / "When I see an elephant fly" / "You can fly" / "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" *'Pre-Parade/Grand Marshal Song:' "Journey to Imagination" from Mickey and the Magical Map *'Show Times and Information:' Generally 3:00pm (Storybookland to Downtown Village). On hotter days, there are times where there will be only two show stops and reduced choreography. Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Hynden Walch as Alice *Patton Oswalt as Rémy *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jim Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus Lyrics Parade Mode Intro (English): *''The snow glows white on the mountain tonight'' *''Not a footprint to be seen'' *''A kingdom of isolation,'' *''and it looks like I'm the Queen'' *''The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside'' *''Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried'' *''Don't let them in, don't let them see'' *''Be the good girl you always have to be'' *''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' *''Well, now they know!'' English Lyrics: *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''Can't hold it back anymore!'' *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''Turn away and slam the door!'' *''I don't care what they're going to say'' *''Let the storm rage on'' *''The cold never bothered me anyway'' Verse (English): *''My power flurries through the air into the ground'' *''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around'' *''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast'' *''I'm never going back, the past is in the past!'' English Lyrics: *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''And I'll rise like the break of dawn'' *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''That perfect girl is gone!'' *''Here I stand in the light of day'' *''Let the storm rage on!!!'' *''The cold never bothered me anyway'' Show Stop Narrator (English): *Now is your chance to Dreams of Fantasy *Come on everyone *Get Your “Party” Ready *When Can I See You Again? English Lyrics: *''Switch on the sky, and the stars glow for you'' *''Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new'' *''Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine'' *''It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly'' *''Welcome to the rhythm of the night'' *''There's something in the air you can't deny'' *''It's been fun but now I've got to go'' *''Life is way too short to take it slow'' *''But before I go and hit the road'' *''I got to know, till then, when can we do this again?'' *''When can I see you again?'' *''When can we do this again?'' *''I got to know, when can I see you again?'' Narrator (English): *Let Go to Celebration! *''(When Can I See You Again? Instrumental)'' English Lyrics: *''Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine'' *''It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly'' *''Welcome to the rhythm of the night'' *''There's something in the air you can't deny'' *''So let me know before I wave goodbye'' *''When can I see you again?'' *''When can we do this again?'' *''When can I see you again?'' *''When can we do this again?'' *''It's been fun but now I've got to go'' *''Life is way too short to take it slow'' *''But before I go and hit the road'' *''Tell me when'' *''When can I see you again?'' *''When can I see you again?'' *''When can I see you again?'' Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Melody Time characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Ratatouille characters Category:Frozen characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Fantasia characters